New Beginnings Part 4: Deep Eyes
by JetNoir
Summary: The memory of a cursed man lives on in the mind of another. The penulitimate part of the series.


**FINAL FANTASY: THE SPIRITS WITHIN**

**NEW BEGINNINGS part four**

**DEEP EYES**

**a fanfic by JetNoir**

The world is red.

Crimson stains the dusty ground as thousands of me throw themselves at an enemy they cannot see, or smell, or touch.

_It was never like this._

The merest brush of an invisible revenant is more than enough to mean only one thing.

Death.

Captain Gray Edwards stood alone, aloof gazing at the needless slaughter below him.

_He would weep if he could._

No tears left. No choice.

Gray was unsure of what to do. He looked around but could not see them anywhere.

Jane.

Neil.

Ryan.

All gone in one moment. A different moment. He shook his head slightly, raised his weapon and screamed, raising his voice, blending it with the cacophony of the Requiem surrounding him – and ran into the mass.

Gray fired twice to his left, and a Phantom screeched ethereally as it dissipated. His gun was a steady drumbeat, thumping as it cleaved death to the ones who were already dead.

But soon enough it was time enough, and as his soul was ripped from his body, Gray died...again.

_Soon enough the memory began again_

but all Gray knew was an unsettling sense of déjà vu.

Again and again, the same conclusion, the same death, a rip in time.

_We're going down._

_Down to the river._

Gray's eyes burned as again and again he died, knowing, yet not knowing, separated form friends and enemies alike.

Then. Nothing.

_Going down._

An omnipresent noir surrounded Gray, cutting him off from the pain, and the memory.

'Hello.'

Gray jumped as a voice called out from the shadows. It was a strange voice, that of a young child, but he couldn't tell if it were male or female.

'A colour is trapped.'

Gray twisted and said:

"Who are you? What are you?"

'I am everybody. I am nobody. You can call me the Blue Fairy.'

Gray flinched at the reference to one of his favourite childhood books.

"How do you know that," he whispered. The voice laughed lightly and sweetly.

'The cliché would be to say I know everything...but in reality...I know enough.'

"Show yourself!"

'Ah, now who's the one being clichéd!' the voice was gently teasing, 'but you have a choice, and that is what I am going to give you. Peri...sounds like expensive champagne! Ever since your sacrifice, the healing of the world, grapes are being grown again. The world is reborn.'

Gray knelt as all the memories, hidden flooded back.

"And this is what I get. I see the truth. How long have I been here?"

'Three years.'

Gray's eyes widened.

"Three years...I suppose I'm surprised its not three hundred...but still."

'Your soul is to good for paradise,' the voice said, and Gray started.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

'You feel guilt of the men, and Phantoms, the friends you lost. Gaia reflects what your soul wants to believe...'

Gray shook his head angrily.

'I know,' said the voice, 'it's a little hard to believe. So. I'm offering you a choice. This Blue Fairy is offering the puppet a chance to become a man. All you must do is believe.'

Then.

The maelstrom of carnage opened unto Gray, who, instead of praying, began to weep, as he remembered, all the friends he had lost, all the people under his command, but most of all the woman he loved, still loves.

"I believe," he whispered and shut his tear-stained eyes. The world went silent and still until all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing.

_Going down._

The stars swept past Gray as his soul swept out of the Gaia, into space.

_Down to the river._

The warmth of the sun dried his face, as he raced back down towards the Earth to face a new beginning.

"I believe," he repeated softly.

"Peri..."

* * *

**Note:** Hope you enjoyed that! This is the penultimate part of the New Beginnings series. When I first got the idea, it was just going to be An Autumn Tale, and Jupiter's Child, then Justice slipped in, and now this! The last story will hopefully be an epic(?) three parter!!! Some of you may have noticed a distinct lack of Jane/Neil/Ryan. They _will_ be appearing in the next story! Also, Who's the Blue Fairy? There's a chance I could write about it in a new series or story or whatever. Anyway, thankyou for reading, and please review!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters (excepting the Blue Fairy who is copyrighted to whoever owns Pinocchio) are copyright to Square Pictures; and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir **


End file.
